williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie's Springtime Picnic
Sophie's Springtime Picnic is a springtime special created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It aired on Orange Otter Network (now Golden Koala Network) on March 21st, 2015. Plot Our heroes decide to go on a picnic in the park to celebrate Spring's arrival. Then, Demon Alice strikes again! This time, she has gotten herself a hold on all the food and the picnic basket and won't give them back. Uh oh! It's up to the team to stop her and continue the fun in peace. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Sofia the First, Rainbow Brite, Gadget Hackwrench, Butterbear, Dotty Dog, and Jelly Otter *Ivy as Cribsy Popple, Kai-Lan, Annie, Chip, Dale, Zipper, Jennifer Koala, Melody, Rosellia, and Portia Porcupine *Salli as Demon Alice *Julie as Puffball Popple, Mommy Koala, and Prize Popple *Emma as Indigo *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Shy Violet, Pretty Bit Popple and Bibsy Popple *Princess as Bonnie Wagner, June, Canary Yellow, Candace Flynn, Katherine Koala, Ashley Spinelli, Mabel Pines, and Woolma Lamb *Kate as Party Popple, Doc McStuffins, and Lala Orange *Tween Girl as Pancake Popple and Laura Koala *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Leo, Zipper Cat, Roobear Koala, Gus Griswald, and Potato Chip Popple *Belle as Mickey Mouse, Patty O'Green, Gretchen Grundler, and Sheriff Callie *Young Guy as Billy Wagner, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Red Butler, and Phineas Flynn *David as Dipper Pines, Mikey Blumberg, and Moosel *Kidaroo as Eleroo *Eric as P.C. Popple *Alan as Monterey Jack and Starlite *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Quincy *Paul as Bumblelion *Brian as Ferb Fletcher and Buddy Blue *Professor as Puzzle Popple *Joey as Montgomery "Good News" Moose and T.J. Detweiler *Diesel as Papa Koala *Steven as Vince LaSalle *Wise Guy as Putter Popple Transcript Television presents, the title of the special appears below the words zoom into PB&J's houseboat in Lake Hoohaw PB&J's room, we see Sophie with a picnic basket she packed herself Peanut: "I bet it has our favorite, PB&J sandwiches!" Sophie: "You guessed, it Peanut." Jelly: "Is there anything healthy in there, like apples and bananas?" Sophie: "Yes, that too." Jelly: "Let's go call our friends to come with us to the picnic!" Sophie: "Sure, Jel!" they called their favorite cartoon characters and friends Sophie: "Now that we called our friends, let's meet with them at WilliamWill Manor!" Baby Butter: "Yay!" the WilliamWill Manor Sophie: "OK, PB&J. Let's give this door a nice knock." knocks on the door. The door opens, revealing WilliamWill2343 WilliamWill2343: "Hello, my friendly otters. Say, are you really going on a picnic?" Sophie: "Why of course! The weather looks fine for a perfect picnic at the park!" Peanut: "Where are the rest of our friends?" WilliamWill2343: "They'll be coming shortly to the manor. Why not come in and wait for everyone else?" Jelly: "We may hate to wait, but OK!" 4 step into the WilliamWill Manor their friends come to the door Sophie: "Look, our friends just arrived!" Peanut: "Hey TJ! Hey, Vince! Hey, Phineas! Hey, Ferb! Hey, Mickey! Hey, Leo! Hey, Quincy! Hey, Roobear! Hey everyone!" Annie: "Hi, Peanut Otter!" June: "How are you guys doing?" Sophie: "We're just doing great." Jelly: "You're going on a picnic with us too?! Well, what did you pack?" Leo: "Well, we've packed some chicken sandwiches, grapes, hamburgers, some orange juice, and cupcakes." Sophie: "I packed in PB&J Sandwiches, bottles of chocolate milk, bananas, apples, gummy bears, vegetable salad, and applesauce." WilliamWill2343: "And I packed in ice cream sandwiches, pink cookies, fruit salad, apple juice, celery, and ice-cold water in my basket cooler." Rainbow Brite: "I think that's all the baskets we've got." Sophie: "Well then, let's go to the park now!" Forest Park WilliamWill2343: "OK, we're here!" Sophie: "Let's find a spot to eat our food! Wait, it's just in front of us!" Kai-Lan: "How about over there by that big tree?" Sophie: "Good idea! It will provide some shade, too!" sit by the big tree WilliamWill2343: "Let's get our food out, everyone!" loud rustling from a bush occurs close by Spinelli: "Will you pipe down?!" TJ: "Easy, Spinelli." Mikey: "Besides, let's hope that no villain shall spoil the peace of a picnic." Demon Alice appears from a nearby bush Laura: "Oh no, it's...D-d-demon Alice!" Demon Alice: "Hello, little idiots. Mind if I see that food, it looks very yummy." Katherine: "Never!" Demon Alice: "Well, maybe this would help..." Alice fires red dust at them as she steals the food secretly Jelly: "Where did our PB&J sandwiches go?" Quincy: "And what happened to the drinks? They're gone!" Potato Chip: "OH NO! Not my namesake snack!" WilliamWill2343: "Demon Alice must've stolen our food." Bonnie: "How do you know? I didn't even see her!" WilliamWill2343: "That's because she's up in the tree." Demon Alice: "Do you like trees, little Bonnie? Because I think this tree would like you better if you were small and cute." transforms Bonnie into a demonic gray squirrel Billy: "Oh no! What happened, Bonnie?" bites Billy on his hand really hard Billy: "Yow! That hurt!" Doc McStuffins: "Billy, can I cure that for you, please?" Billy: "Why absolutely! My sister kinda betrayed me!" Bonnie the Squirrel: "Why yes, I just wanted to say that I'm going to kill you all!" (evilly laughs) Puffball: (in Grace's voice) "Get outta here, mate! You're no mate! You're an enemy now!" (In Julie's voice) "You must be nuts!" Demon Alice: "Oh don't worry, she's just under a spell I call The Demon Squirrel Curse, which makes people turn into squirrels and start killing other people by eating their organs." Bonnie the Squirrel: "Like this? begins to eat PB&J's organs, which kills them Sophie: "No! I thought PB&J were your friends!" Demon Alice: "Friends? She doesn't remember any friends now that her memories have been erased by the memory of the Demon Squirrel and she'll stay as one.... forever!" Katherine: "Not for long!" (transforms into her human form) Bonnie the Squirrel: "So you think that you could defeat me?" (evilly laughs) Katherine: "You have been brainwashed!" Sophie: "That means we must stop Demon Alice for her to revert to normal!" Katherine: "Allow me. I have a magical necklace after all!" uses her powers to transform Bonnie back to normal Bonnie: "Hey! What happened?" WilliamWill2343: Uh, it's a long story." Demon Alice: "One little tip, Even if you were turned back to normal, the curse will be in her mind, trying to claw out and wreak havoc on her mind again." Mabel: "Ahem, are you looking for these?" (Has the food) WilliamWill2343: "Hey! That's our food!" Demon Alice: "No, that's MY food." Katherine: "Not anymore, idiot!" (Uses telekinesis to launch her) McStuffins uses the Phillipan Plants to revive PB&J Peanut: "We're alive!" Jelly: "Thanks, Doc McStuffins!" Baby Butter: "Thank oo!" (Translation: "Thank you!") Doc McStuffins: "No problem!" Sophie: "Now that everything is back to normal, we can now have that picnic!" Everyone: "Yay!" (The End) Category:Specials